Old Devil Moon
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Finn didn't care how late it was, he just wanted to make Amanda feel better. But was it all a bad dream or is there a vengeful ghost lingering out there? (AU after NXT TakeOver 2015)


_**A/N: Melody is werewolf-queen-022's character.**_

 _Amanda opened her eyes to find herself in a black and ivory dotted halter style dress and black high heels and stood up, heading down the stairs… they led to an underground casino and she saw Finn, who smiled and walked to her after adjusting his button up black shirt._

" _My love, you did look beautiful in the wedding gown but this is so much better." Finn responded as he took her right hand into his left one and Amanda saw a flash of silver on his ring finger._

" _Wedding gown?" Amanda asked before looking at her left hand, seeing a silver wedding band over an Onyx marquise cut engagement ring._

" _Still a little out of it. Come on, let's have a drink and celebrate." Finn said._

 _The two headed to the bar and sat down, Dean smiling and setting two glasses out before pouring whiskey in one for Finn and champagne in the other for Amanda._

" _Well good morning you two… so what's next, there gonna be any kids soon?" Dean replied._

" _Hopefully soon… how's business going anyway, Dean, any trouble from the other families?" Finn responded._

" _Been quiet… not one disruption, are you sure the boss knows that you married his daughter?" Dean questioned._

" _If he didn't approve, I wouldn't be here now." Finn replied as he and Amanda sipped their drinks before they danced to Margaret Whiting's Old Devil Moon._

 _Amanda smiled and laughed as Finn spun her around during the dance._

" _See, love? You just need to relax a little, everything's how it should be. You and me, married and happy… our life together awaiting this new step into it." Finn replied before they kissed._

 _Amanda was beginning to feel relaxed and better than she had in days as La Vie En Rose by Édith Piaf played and the dance was a calmer and more intimate one._

" _Don't go at it on the floor like last time, kids." Dean responded._

" _Aw Dean, live a little." Amanda replied with a smile before she and Finn kissed again. "I love you." She whispered._

" _I love you too, Amanda Rose Balor." Finn replied before they heard footsteps. "Ah, that must be Seth and his new lady." He responded as Just One Of Those Things by Lena Horne began to play._

 _Amanda looked over when she saw Seth and Melody walk in… and they smiled at them._

" _See, they're awake… but she looks a little confused." Seth responded._

" _Because I want her to see you get some justice for what you did." Melody explained._

" _Okay, what in the hell's going on here?" Amanda asked… before Melody laughed and walked over, hugging Amanda like they had been friends their entire lives._

" _You will thank me for this." Melody said before walking back over to Seth and pulled out a razor blade and slit his throat open._

" _No!" Amanda screamed in horror, running and putting her hands to the wound._

" _Cheating men don't deserve to live!" Amanda heard Melody yell as everything disappeared around her…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, the brunette shaking in pure terror even as Finn pulled her closer to him… his blue eyes looked right into her hazel ones, seeing that she was too terrified to talk, let alone scream.

"It's okay… it was just a bad dream, Mandy, you're okay." Finn whispered as he noticed how pale she looked.

Amanda looked around the room cautiously… but she and Finn weren't harmed, Dean wasn't here, Seth wasn't here and wasn't bleeding to death.

"It felt so damn real… it started out sweet because in it, you and I were celebrating our wedding and then... there was this woman who was with Seth. And then she killed him and was yelling. _"Cheating men don't deserve to live!"_. Finn, it was so damn horrific." Amanda whispered once she felt like she was able to speak again.

"It's all over now. Sometimes, even the nicest of dreams can turn horrific, Darlin', but everything's okay." Finn responded.

"You're not freaked out at all that I told you that we had gotten married in it?" Amanda questioned.

"No, not at all. And I know it's late but I think I know what'll get your mind off of it." Finn responded before they stood up and he put the radio on, Frank Sinatra's version of _Old Devil Moon_ playing and the two holding each other close as they slow danced to it.

Amanda began to feel the terror fully fade away as she and Finn got lost in the music and intimacy of it.

They always knew how to make each other feel better.


End file.
